So That happened
by Skinfull
Summary: PWP - Purely smutty fic of joy. I really enjoyed this and I think it might be a gateway fic. Its a standalone, so consider it completed, but I may add more chapters of PWP smutty goodness. (Oh and shamelessly I stole a line from Gilmore Girls!)


**A/N** : I'm bored. I started writing. This happened. This is a one shot, smutty fic of fun! No case file, no real plot and the only development is how can I get them to shag! Enjoy!

~ I'm just testing the waters and may continue this, or start a new fic. But don't worry, this is a stand alone and needs no further chapters.

* * *

Mulder tossed the basketball against the wall and sidestepped an imaginary opponent to catch it again. He repeated the motion over and over, counting steps, running commentary in his head as he sidestepped Kobi, Shaq, Rodman. The music in his ears was loud enough to block out the noise of the rest of the gym as other agents ran laps, took shots at the hoop or wrestled and boxed on the mats.

When a painful twang ran up his back for the third time he slowed his moves and finally stopped, bouncing the ball slowly between his legs front and back in a rhythmic motion that soothed his nerves. He straightened up, stretched his back to the left and right then twisted his shoulders both ways before turning on his heel and making his way back to the locker rooms.

Scully walked into the gym just as he walked in through the lockers and called out to him but his earphones blocked out her voice. He carried on, oblivious to her calling him and she hurried to follow him into the men's side of the locker room. At his locker he pulled his top off and tossed it into his gym bag then rummaged through it to look for his towel. He toed off his trainers and took off his socks, then hooked his thumbs into his shorts to pull them down but before he could pull them off Scully came around the corner and called out to him.

With his earphones still in his ears he failed to hear her, dropped his shorts and picked up his towel. Scully sidled up beside him and leaned against the locker next to him, then folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to notice. Mulder fastened the towel around his waist and only then pulled the earphones off.

"Jesus!" He lept back away from her, shocked at how close she was standing. "Scully, what the hell…!"

"Hey," was all she managed to say and she looked him up and down without trying to disguise her desire.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you."

"Well you found me…" he kept his hands on his towel and stepped forward to close the locker, if only for something to do. "What do you need me for?" Scully smiled. She reached out one hand and with her forefinger she traced a feather light touch from his collarbone to his belly button and lower still until she touched his towel. "Scully…" Her fingertip dipped below the rim of his towel and tugged on it to make him come closer. Mulder let her pull him a little closer, then when she tugged again, closer still until she was standing only a couple of inches in front of him, her back pressed against the bank of lockers. With one hand still holding his towel the other snaked up his arm, over the curve of his shoulder to his neck and pulled his head lower.

"Scully…"

She stepped up on her tiptoes and let her lips hover just beyond touch. Her fingers buried into his hair, her nails on his scalp caused a tingling sensation to course through his body right down to his toes. He put his hands against the locker, palms flat against the metal surface either side of her and waited for her to close the distance. He could feel her breasts pressing against his bare chest, one of her thighs nestled between his and her soft warm breath caressing his face, and just when he thought she was never going to do it, she slowly closed her eyes over, tilted her head ever so slightly to the left then exhaled and kissed him.

Mulder simultaneously melted and stiffened. His body rested against his bones, heavy with need as he let her drive this excursion into the unknown. Her hand that had a grip on his towel circled around the rim to his back and slipped just below to gently caress the top of his ass, making him moan into her mouth. He pressed his full body weight against her, pinned her against the lockers then bent low enough to cup her ass and lift her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around him so naturally that it was if they had done this countless times. He rolled his hips, pushing himself into her groin and this time it was she who responded with a moan. Both of her hands tangled in his hair, her ankles crossed at his back and her tongue lapped the inside of his mouth with a hunger he never dreamt of.

When his towel became loose from their ministrations he tried to hold it back in place but she urged him to release it. She whimpered when his hand left her ass to grip his towel and rolled her hips against him.

"Mulder...Mulder," she gripped his shoulder. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, his tongue felt hot in her mouth, her groin scorched him, his towel felt heavy and cumbersome and he wanted to yank it out from between them. Her hand on his shoulder gripped him tighter, shook him and she called out his name again. "Mulder!"

The sudden thought struck him, how she was talking when his tongue was deep in her mouth. How was she shaking his shoulder when her hands were buried in his hair.

"Mulder…"

Mulder turned his head and as everything came into focus he looked up at her face and recognised that annoyed expression as she watched him with a frustrated frown. She was sitting in the plane seat next to him, shaking his shoulder to wake him up from what he realised was a really deep sleep.

"Oh… sorry…" he sat up and dry washed his face with both hands, then wide eyed with a hint of bewilderment he looked around his surroundings. He trousers felt tighter than before and he resettled in his seat to try and loosen them.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Strange dreams?"

Mulder shot her a sideways glance to see if he could decipher her meaning but she just looked back with a clear expression on his face.

"Yeah."

"You were talking…"

"Oh?" he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to regain his composure.

"Something about Dennis Rodman."

"I was playing him in a game of 1 on 1."

"It didn't sound like basketball," she said with a chuckle as she leaned forward and pulled her belongings from the pocket and put them back into her bag.

"Oh?"

"Sounded like you were-"

Before she could finish her sentence the air steward announced over the plan that they were preparing for landing. Mulder wasn't sure if he was hoping she would continue or not when the announcement finished.

Scully stowed her bag away again and checked her seat belt then looked over at Mulder with a smile. He tried to smile back but only one half of his mouth curved upwards so he looked out the window and waited for the plane to land.

He ushered her off the plane as quick as they could and without baggage to collect made a beeline for the car rental desk. Mulder stepped forward and spoke to the agent as Scully went to the bathroom. When she was done she washed her hands and looked up at herself in the mirror to study the damage caused by the dry recycled airplane air after a 4 hour flight.

"Ugh…" she rubbed the circles under her eyes with her finger tips and combed her hair with her hands but deciding there was nothing for it but to get to the hotel and sleep this weariness away. She looked away and made her way back to the car desk where Mulder was just getting the keys and picking up his own bag.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He preceded her out of the airport to the car rental shuttle and they stood in the middle of the bus, holding the hand rails to keep from falling but when the shuttle made a sudden take off from the lights Scully pitched back and fell against him. One of her hands landed on his chest and the other on his hip and Mulder was immediately transported back to his dream. He looked down at her as the hand on his chest moved to grab the lapel of his coat for balance.

"They always put those hand rails so high," she muttered and he smirked but tried desperately not to care about her hand that still rested on his hip.

When they got to the car he took her bag and put it into the boot then climbed in beside her and started the engine.

"You know where you are going?" she asked.

"Not a clue." He smiled and took off, driving towards the south bound highway as she pulled a map up on her phone.

"Exit 493. 5 miles down the road."

They made the journey easily enough with her directions and when he pulled up outside the hotel she ran in to secure their rooms.

Mulder parked the car and grabbed their bags before following her into the lobby in time to see her take the keys from the receptionist. She tossed him his set and led the way to the elevator. They rode up to the 5th floor in silence and walked to their adjoining rooms.

"You hungry?" he asked as he unlocked his door and pushed it open a fraction.

"Yeah."

"Wanna meet down in the bar for food?"

"Sure, I just need to shower."

"Same. See you down there in about an hour?"

She nodded and smiled then pushed into her own room and closed the door behind her. Mulder went directly to his bathroom and turned on the shower then undressed quickly to step under the spray. Finally the water sluiced down his body and he tried desperately to rinse away the tension he was feeling. He couldn't shake that feeling from his dream away. That sensation of her hands on his chest, her legs around his waist, her lips, fingers breasts. It was all so visceral. He felt himself harden and looked down at his semi erect cock with a frown.

"God dammit" He let his hand roam over his soapy chest to capture himself and immediately felt it harden to stiff attention. He gasped and closed his eyes then let his head roll back as he stroked himself in a slow tight rhythm. "Fuck..." He leaned forward, placed his hand on the cold tiles and pulled faster, harder, eager to find his release and move on from this pitfall. He thought back to how she rolled her hips. how she tasted, how her legs pulled him closer and then that moan. That guttural deep moan that seemed to originate from her toes was his undoing. His release came hard and fast but he found little or no relief in it. He washed himself down, stepped out of the shower, dried off and walked naked back to the bed. he flopped down on the comforter, his limbs starfish as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

He was down in the bar with 20 minutes to spare, sipping a beer and staring out the window when she walked in. He saw her immediately from the corner of his eyes but didn't turn to face her until she was closer to him. Gone were the work clothes, the a-line skirts and plain blouses, replaced now by a baby blue v neck sweater than clung to her curves and a black skirt with a lace fringe, that hung above her knees, making her legs look longer than usual, especially when she paired it with her black shoes with what he estimated to be at least a 4 inch heel.

Mulder bit his tongue to stop it from lolling out of his mouth and smiled warmly when she got to the table. It was a high table with high stools and when she sat up and got comfy he realised his mistake. Her legs crossed before him, her skirt hitched up her thighs and made her legs look even longer.

"Drink?"

She nodded and he got the attention of a waitress.

"White wine please."

"Any particular-"

"House is fine, thanks."

Scully looked out the window and watched the traffic go by until the waitress returned with her drink.

"WIll you be eating?" she asked and held up two menus.

Scully looked at Mulder for confirmation. And he looked between the two of them. Eat at the bar of the hotel they were staying in? No, Mulder thought, he wanted to get out, away from that room, his bed, his thoughts.

"No, thanks," he said and waved her away. Scully smiled and sipped her wine.

"So where do you want to go to eat?"

"I dunno, there are a few places down the block. I thought it might be good to get a change of scenery."

"We're only here for one night Mulder, you don't think you can stand the hotel bar for just one night?"

"Ah you seen one hotel bar you seen them all,"

She smiled and sipped her wine and watched as he finished his drink. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and dropped some bills on the table as she finished her drink then he helped her off the stool and they walked out.

Mulder kept his hands in his pockets as they strolled out of the bar, and down the street. She waited for him to bring up the case they came out here for but he didn't. He made idle chat about the hotel, the street, the bars they passed. He seemed to be talking about everything but the case so she didn't bring it up either.

"How about this place?"

She looked over at what he was suggesting, a large open planned bar with outside seating a three piece band playing country music with a small dance area in front of them.

"Sure."

They claimed a couple of seats outside and ordered water and beers while they looked at the menu. After another few minutes of idle chatter Scully sipped her beer, placed it on the table and turned to look at him.

"What's going on Mulder?"

"Hmmm?" he turned away from the band to look at her.

"Whats going on here? Are you ok?"

"Ok? yeah I'm fine." He shrugged. "Why?"

"You seem...odd." He raised an eyebrow at her. "More odd than usual."

"How so?"

"You seem distracted. What's goin on in that head of yours?" She ventured a guess. "You worried about this case?"

"The case? No."

"What then?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"You heard." He stood up and held out his hand and she stared at it as if she didn't know what to do with it. She looked up to his face and frowned at his expectant smile, then before the blush could claim her cheeks she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the small dance floor. The song was upbeat but he took her in his arms with one hand on her back the other held her hand he swayed in time with the music holding her close. She let him hold her and lead her around the dancefloor without objection and when the music stopped she smiled up at him and turned to move back to their chairs but he didn't move.

The next song was slower and he pulled her back to his arms. This time the hand on her back moved ever so slowly lower and rested on the small of her back, his pinky finger along the top curve of her ass. His other hand moved hers to his neck so it could also rest on her back and he dipped his head a little to rest against hers.

Scully turned her head and rested it on his shoulder and tried not to let the nagging thoughts build up too much. It was one dance, she thought, so what! It felt good. Too good maybe, she thought and before it could take up residence she dampened that thought back down.

When the song finished, he held her for a few more beats then took her hand and led her back to their table. Their waiter arrived almost immediately and Mulder ordered a couple of starters. Scully added a salad to the order and Mulder finished it off with two beers. When she left, Scully sat back into her chair and looked at him with a crooked smile.

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"The dance?"

"It was just a dance Scully. Didn't it feel good?" Slightly shocked by his use of the same words that spun through her own mind, Scully managed to smile and shrug. "If you're not sure that it felt good than I must have been doing it wrong."

"No, it was fine."

"Just fine?"

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Mulder…" He smiled at her and lifted his bottle of beer in a salute. When she did the same he drank it without breaking eye contact. "I don't know what has gotten into you today."

"The Colorado mountain air?"

"Colorado mountain beer maybe?"

Mulder chuckled. Every sinew in his body wanted to reach across the table and pull her closer for a kiss but everything else was holding him back. Fear. Of the future. A future without her. Having her in his life as he had her now was better than not having her at all which may be a bi product of the aforementioned kiss. But when he thought about what her lips might feel like on his, that fear turned into something else. Something more carnal. And it was all he could do not to grab her.

Their food arrived and Mulder delighted in the choices he made. Visceral food he had to eat with his fingers. Well, he realised, he could use utensils but where was the fun in that. He pushed the plate towards her and offered her some and when she took a rib, slathered in sauce, lifted it to her lips and ate it, he shifted in his chair and dropped his napkin over his lap.

She suckled on her food, licked her fingers clean then looked at him with a smile that nearly floored him.

She knew, he realised. She knew what he was doing, knew why he offered her the food. Was he that obvious?

Scully watched his internal battle and wondered if he would act now or later. The burning desire behind his eyes was as clear as the high noon sun. But she had seen it before. In his eyes, in her own but up until tonight, she never thought he'd act. It was like office flirting, it had its place, it was fun to indulge but at the end of the day everyone parted ways. Looking at him now, as he watched her beneath hooded lashes she wasn't sure if the parting of ways would be on the agenda tonight, and she wasn't sure if that scared her or not.

They finished their food, spoke idly about their surroundings and Mulder ordered another round. By the time it was all cleared away and the bill was placed on the table Scully thought everything was back to normal and maybe it was all in her head.

Mulder dropped some notes on the table and stood. He walked over and pulled her chair out then led her out of the bar and onto the street. She fixed her jacket and he reached out to untwist her collar but when he was finished, instead of letting her go, he held onto the lapels of her coat, pulled her in a little closer so she was standing toe to toe with him.

"Scully…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you ever...ever get the urge…"

"Urge?" she hated the way her voice broke as she spoke.

"To just blow off everything," he turned her in the circle of his arms, draped an arm over her shoulder and guided her down the street back towards the hotel. "Jump into the car and drive."

"Um, to where?"

"Wherever!"

Scully chuckled in the hope that it would disguise the hammering of her heart against her ribs, which she was sure he could hear. "So where would you go?"

"South."

"To Florida?

"Souther."

"Cuba?"

"Souther."

"Venezuela?"

"Souther?"

"Mulder!" she laughed and swatted his chest.

"I'd go so far south I'd end up north. Really throw them off."

"Who."

"Everyone." Scully laughed and he hugged her tighter against him. "Would you come south with me Scully?"

"Souther you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno Mulder, I mean how do you pack for a trip that's so far south, it's actually north."

"Carefully I guess."

They walked back to the hotel in an amicable silence. His grip around her shoulders loosened and when they got to the elevator he released her completely to press the button to call the car. Scully recognised the signs that he was detaching from the situation he had created and part of her wanted to press him, see if what was really going on in his head. She was emboldened by his bravado and when they stood into the elevator she stood close enough to let her arm brush his. Either he didn't seem to notice or he didn't care so when the elevator doors open she waited just long enough for him to press his hand on her lower back to guide her to their rooms.

He stood at his door and she stood at hers and he waited for her to enter her room before he entered his. The resonate sound of the click of his door echoed hers and Mulder let a sigh out then walked over to the bed and flopped facedown with a flump. He replayed the whole evening in his head. Her smile when they danced, the way her hand clutched his neck, her hips swayed against his, her head rested on his shoulder. The dark pools of desire in her eyes when he had hold of her lapels.

Mulder sat up. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the chair then stood and walked up to the adjoining door. His hand curled into a fist and he held it up to knock on the door. He took a deep breath then knocked in two quick raps.

"Scully," he said loud enough so she would hear the instance in his voice. "Scully let me in." He knocked again. "I need you to let me in." As he waited for her to answer he uncuffed his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows.

"Hang on, Mulder." He could hear her hurrying across the room and fiddling with the lock on her side.

"Scully…" He knocked again.

"The lock is broken...it won't open."

"Scully, c'mon, open up!"

"It's broken Mulder! Are you ok?" She knocked when he didn't respond and called out to him. "Mulder?"

"Scully?" The knock and call out came from the other door.

Scully hurried over to the main door, pulled the latch off and opened it just as Mulder was knocking again. "Mulder, whats going on? Is everything ok?" She stepped back and expected him to follow her into the room but when she turned around he was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm coming in now," he said. "I'm coming in and I'm going to kiss you."

"Huh?"

"This is your warning," he stepped into the room and let the door close behind him.

"Mulder…" she was stuck rooted to the floor as he approached slowly. He was standing in front of her now, grabbed her arms and let his hands slide down to hers where he interlocked their fingers. "Whats going on?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Mulder, I-"

"I know you want to kiss me too."

"You know?"

"I do." He smiled. "Well, I think I do." He stepped closer, so close that it meant she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "So here I go."

He didn't move. He looked down at her, her flushed cheeks, swirling eyes, curved lips into a barely there smile, parted, panting in anticipation. He bent his head, let his lips brush hers gently, small feather light kisses as if he was testing the water. She didn't respond, but neither did she pull away instead she stood stock still, almost afraid to move. Mulder moved his hands up her arms cupped her face and tilted it slightly to the left then let his lips brush against hers again before allowing his tongue to appear and part her lips. She opened her mouth with a sharp intake of breath and he deepened the kiss as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. His arms wrapped around her, one around the top of her shoulders the other circling her waist, but hers still hung limply by her side. Mulder began to notice her lack of responsiveness and started to slow down his advance. He slipped his tongue back into his own mouth but took another minute to release her lips. His arms loosened their grip and he maneuvered his body back a little, then disconnected his lips from hers and stepped back.

His departure left a cold breeze waft past her and he bowed his head away from her. She was still watching him, a confused look of bewilderment in her eyes but it was her lips that drew his attention. Her tongue came out to lick her lips and his eyes darkened but he managed to dampen down the urge to grab her and kiss her again.

The silence was killing him. It felt like it had been aeons since he had kissed her but only seconds had passed. Too many seconds he admitted and took another step back away from her to put her out of arms reach. He looked up from his feet and opened his mouth to apologise, salvage what he could from the evening but before he could utter a word she pounced.

Scully grabbed his shoulders and stood up on her tippy toes, she pulled him down to her height and planted a hard kiss on his lips. His apology dissolved around the tongue she had shoved into his mouth and he bent down slightly to wrap his arms around her waist and pick her up as he stood to his full height. she wrapped her arms around his neck as if to be sure he didn't go anywhere, and continued to kiss him hungrily. He walked towards the wall and pressed her against it, cupped her ass with his hands and gave her as good as she was giving him, their tongues lapping against each other. Her hands went into his hair and her nails scraped against his scalp.

Mulder moved one hand along the back of her thigh to her knee, looping it over his hip, then back up her thigh but this time beneath her skirt. He cupped her ass and revelled in the feeling of the soft cotton panties she was wearing. She squirmed under his touch, moved her other leg to circle his waist and crossed her ankles behind his back.

They kissed impatiently, both ready to jump into the next step but neither willing to move past this first period of discovery. But eventually the need for air became too much he leaned back, inadvertently putting more pressure on her groin and made her mewl.

"So…" he said his breath caressing her face, his voice like warm liquid to her ears. 'That happened."

"It did." Her eyes were fixed on his lips and he bit his bottom lip to see her reaction. She sighed and let her tongue come out to wet her own and he smiled.

"We should…"

"Move this over to the bed?"

Mulder looked up from her lips to catch her eyes, unable to hide the surprise in his own. But he didn't need to be told twice so he hefted her up higher, moved towards the bed and lowered her down slowly. He followed her descent and hovered over her, one leg lay between hers but most of his body was to the side.

"Scully…" he whispered, as one hand brushed her hair out of her face and the other rested on her torso, his fingers teasing the cuff of her jumper to touch her skin.

She smiled, and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. Mulder melted against her, slipped his hand under her jumper and moved it to her back, finding that spot he had claimed as his own from the first day he met her. He rolled her against his, slowly lifted that leg he had nestled between hers until he could feel her heat, then rolled his hips towards her so there was no doubt about his intentions. Scully responded with a whimper and the grip she had on his shoulder tightened with need.

He hand moved from her back, over her ass and found its way under her skirt. Soon he had it bunched up around her waist but it was in the way and stopping him from feeling her whole body against him. When he stood up suddenly she gasped at the loss of contact but he pulled her hands so she was standing with him. He looked down at her disheveled clothing and smiled. So many times he had imagined her in this state but never did he think he would ever get the balls up to actually get here.

He tugged her a little closer, kissed her lips, moved his kisses to her jaw, her neck, her ear, behind her ear, all the while his fingers gripped the bottom cuff of her jumper and slowly pulled up up over her head. he dropped it over his shoulder then leaned away from her to look down at this new creature that stood before him. The bra she wore was a simple cotton bra, black with a deep red trim and it cupped her full breasts making an inviting crevice in the centre. Mulder lowered his head, kissed the top curve of each breast then the centre of both before letting his tongue appear and lap at that crevice in the way he had fantasized about doing so many times. She smiled, and gasped under his touch, fully aware of his hands that moved towards the back clasp and undid it with an expertise she didn't think he would posses. Her bra dropped to the floor between them but Mulder continued to lap at the side of each breast for a moment more then stood up and looked down at her.

"Oh wow…" she blushed under his scrutiny but when he lifted his hands to hold her breasts, cupped their weight and gently squeezed, all waves of self consciousness evaporated amidst a wave of desire. He lifted one breast with one hand, while the other moved to her waist to find the clasp to her skirt. His lips assaulted her nipple, his teeth raked across the hardened nub and she gasped with he bit down gently. When he didn't find the clasp on one side, he switched his attention to her other breast to free up that hand and search the other side.

This time he found the zip on the side and slowly pushed it down, increasing pressure on her nipple as it moved until her skirt pooled around her feet. Mulder laved her nipple with his tongue then stood up to his full height and stepped back to see her in her full glory. She stood before him, wearing only the cotton panties and four inch heels, and without an ounce of shyness.

"You're way more beautiful than I ever imagined." He spoke as his eyes moved over her curves, followed by his fingers, brushing feather light touches over her burning skin. She smiled. Stepped forward and reached for the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at her fingers, as she undid her shirt and felt a wave of anticipation when she tugged it out of his pants. She moved her hands over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off as she did then leaned forward and mimicked his attention on his nipples as he had hers. Her fingers moved down to his belt and tugged it open then opened the button and every so slowly pulled down his zip. His pants fell to the floor with a thud, anchored there by the weight of his wallet and belt and they both looked down then at each other.

Scully giggled and Mulder toed off his shoes then kicked his pants aside. He stood before her in his boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his arousal and a pair of mismatched socks. He looked her over, then over himself and shrugged.

"It doesn't quite have the same effect with me," he said with a smile then reached down to pull off his socks. He tossed them aside and stepped closer to her. She stepped out of her own shoes and met him in the middle. Their hands connected, fingers interlocked but Mulder kept walking forward, forcing her to move backwards towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and he sat down. He moved between her legs, knelt down before her and let his arms rest along her legs, his fingers brushing the top of her ass, along the edge of her pantis.

"This is the point when I now have to decide how exactly this will happen."

"Did your mother never have the talk with you?" she moved her hands up and down his chest, her nails raking through the hair there and tickling that happy trail on his lower torso.

"I mean, this is a place I have been in many a fantasy."

"Many?"

"Too many…" He leaned forward and kissed behind her ear, revelling in the feel of her breasts against his chest. "But now that I'm here, I'm pretty sure, whatever I try will not last long." Scully chuckled. "You think I'm joking? Scully I'm barely hanging on as it is."

"Maybe if you stopped talking and just made a move you wouldn't be so worried about it working out."

This time Mulder chuckled. He kissed her lips as he lowered her back onto the mattress and lavished attention on her breasts. Her hands were buried in his hair but as he moved lower and out of her reach she lifted her head to see him kissing her hip bone as his hands gripped her thighs. He moved lower still, kissed the inside of her thighs and his hands reached up to cup her breasts.

From this vantage point, Mulder could smell her arousal and he felt his cock twitch with need. Heat emanated from her core and he couldn't resist anymore so he leaned forward enough to nuzzle her and felt his cock twitch again when he realised she was damp with need. His thumbs hooked her panties and pulled them off her then without preamble he nuzzled her again.

Scully moaned and stretched her hands up above her head, making her breasts move and bounce. Mulder watched them as his tongue appeared and licked her lightly, soft short laps from the bottom to the top of her core and she whimpered with each connection. He rolled his tongue into her and sought out her clit, finding it hot and wet and she all but jumped off the bed when he flicked his tongue against it. His hands moved to her hips, anchored her to the bed and flicked his tongue again and this time her moan was longer, louder and his cock twitched again.

Mulder moved his tongue lower to find her entrance, used his nose to continue to nuzzle her and pressed his face into her to penetrate her as much as his tongue would allow.

"Oh god Mulder…" his name melted around her moan and when he penetrated her again he felt her quiver and pulsate around him. "Oh…" she grunted as her orgasm washed over her, making her body humm and Mulder moved his tongue against her. Licked and kissed his way back up to her torso, nuzzled her breasts, her neck, her chin and then placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning to the side, propping his head up with his hand and looked down at her.

His other hand drew soft circles on her stomach, came up to brush the underside of her breasts, then down to circle her hip bone, the curls at her centre then back up to her breasts. He watched her left breast twitch with her beating heart and leaned down to kiss the top curve of it. She lay motionless beneath him, breathing soft, shallow breaths as she basked in the effects of his ministrations but as the sensation faded she rolled her head towards him.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a full watt Scully smile. He couldn't help but return the smile and leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. She turned towards him, pushed him over onto his back and straddled him in one smooth movement. His hands moved to her hips and when she leaned forward to kiss him, her hair framed their faces, her breasts brushed his chest and her damp core pressed against the top of his crotch.

Her tongue lapped against the inside of his mouth and she rolled her hips against his, clenched her ass making him grip her tighter and buck beneath her. She sat up abruptly and leaned back, pressing her ass against his groin and he moaned and pressed himself up into her. "Shit Scully," he grunted and lifted his hips up against her again but when she clenched her cheeks he felt his cock harden and twitch and he thought he was a goner. The end of his night flashed before his eyes and it was an ending where he didn't manage to get himself buried to the hilt of his cock inside her.

Before that nightmare could manifest, Mulder sat up and turned her so she was lying on the bed. he stood above her, and dropped his briefs. He stood still for a moment to let her get her fill with her eyes then crawled up the bed on top of her. Her legs fell open for him and she rolled her hips up to meet him. The tip of his cock brushed against her and she whimpered with need. He kissed her, kneaded her breasts with one hand and buried the other in her hair. Then moved his hand down between them, tested her readiness with two fingers and delighted in the feel of her warm wet centre throbbing with anticipation. He grabbed his cock and positioned himself at her entrance then waited a moment, connected eyes with her and slowly rolled his hips and pushed himself into her.

She gasped at the sensation and gripped his shoulders. He pulled out and pushed in again, this time a little further and repeated the maneuver until he was fully inside her. Once there he stilled. He panted in effort to hold onto his control, a soft sheen of sweat broke out all over his body. She whimpered with need, pushed her hips towards him and clenched her inner muscles around him in an effort to get him moving again. He grunted and pushed into her, buried his head between her neck and shoulder, nipped at her skin as he slowly pulled out of her and plunged back in.

"Harder…" her voice was a whisper and was his ear not next to her mouth he was sure he wouldn't have heard her. But he did hear her. And he felt her need. Matched only by his own. Mulder sat up a little, enough to get a better purchase on her hips but not so much that he could no longer feel her breasts on his chest. One of his hands slipped beneath her and tilted her hips towards him to this time when he plunged into her, he seemed to get even deeper inside her. She moaned and arched her back but Mulder felt himself slipping so he gave up the pretense of finesse and fell victim to his desire. He sped up his motions, sat up straighter and gripped her hips with both hands to counter his movements.

He thrust into her with as much force as he dared. her hands stretched above her head, gripped the sheets there and her head lolled to the side. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were closed but when she spoke, he heard her clearly.

"Oh god… harder…" Mulder gripped her tighter and plunged into her, he held one of her shoulders to pull her towards him with every thrust. He grunted when she clenched around him and felt his cock twitching against her inner walls.

"Scully…" he barely managed to get the warning out before his orgasm gripped his cock and it jerked inside her with his release. "Ahhh, ohhh…" He continued to move, plunging in and out of her with speed until he was fully spent then fell over her, panting.

Her breathy pants diluted her moans as she drowned in her own desire fuelled orgasm and she moved her hands down to caress his head, which nestled between her breasts. His breathing was still shallow, but his body was heavy and tired. She kissed the top of his head and felt his fingers press into her sides in an approximation of acknowledgement. After a moment more he rolled onto his side but pulled her with him so their connection would remain, then steadied her on top of him and opened his eyes.

She was watching him with a wicked smile.

"So…" she said as she reached up to brush her hair behind her ears. "That happened."

"Twice." he said.

She chuckled then slowly pushed herself up higher, balancing herself with her hands on his chest. She looked so comfortable, straddling his lap, naked, with her hair falling around her face and a delicious sated glow around her body. He let his eyes roam down to where they were still connected and when she saw where he was looking she clenched her inner muscles around him making him jerk.

"Oomph…"

"Sorry."

"Liar."

She shrugged and smiled.

"Do you know how amazing you are?"

"I had an inkling."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Scully, this thing…" he gestured between them both. "This thing right now, whatever it is, I just want you to know, I'm all in."

"All in?"

"All. In. So if that scares you then...tough." He sat up and circled his arms loosely around her but he wanted to be face to face with her to let her know how serious he was. Scully cupped his face and kissed him. She rolled her hips towards him and clenched herself around him again but this time he twitched his cock in return and she chuckled.

"All in huh." she said with a smiled against his lips.

"I meant it." he felt his cock harden and she did too as her hips started to slowly move around him.

"Don't I know it.".

"Let's move this to the shower."

 **The End.**

 **Skinfull.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope you enjoyed, let me know!


End file.
